1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication over a wireless digital voice communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Today with few exceptions, wireless telemetry data systems tend to mimic the conventional protocols and processes that reflect a technical adaptation of conventional wireless terrestrial trunked radio systems, such as: cellular, personal communications systems (PCS), trunked mobile radio (MTR), and conventional specialized mobile radio (SMR). Now, with new generation wireless data systems and protocol standards, including but not limited to, GSM 900/1800PCN, GSM 900/1900PCS, Motorola iDEN, Ericsson EDACS, and GSM related General Packet Radio System (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS), and conventional and new generation circuit switched cellular, there is a need for a new paradigm of simplified wireless data technology. Telemetry, abbreviated Internet web clipping services, push technology, and stock market data information are transported through the same air interfaces and switching matrices as the modernized data that produce bearer and teleservice information. For price sensitive web clipping, new service delivery, and telemetry, for example, a new efficient and low cost transaction based paradigm must emerge globally, if low cost application specific data services are to proliferate in a seamless fashion.
Application specific data (ASD) is now modernized as connection based circuit switched data operating with analog and digital cellular networks worldwide. ASD data suffers globally because it is subject to inherent complexity, a low level of reliability, and high cost. Many companies also use short message service data (SMS) for Internet based abbreviated web clipping services, news service reporting, telemetry data, and the like. SMS was originally designed as a cellular paging modality that reflects non-cellular paging system formats, message management, and network element topologies. Paging and SMS are unreliable, slow, and costly mediums for application specific data such as telemetry, abbreviated Internet web clipping services, news services, stock reporting, and were not designed for time critical delivery to the user. SMS as it exists today is configured with a hodgepodge of data-bit standards. For example, one SMS telemetry modem built by the Siemens Company will not operate properly in a network built by Alcatel, Lucent or Ericsson. All four organizations are supposed to conform to one GSM-900/1800PCN SMS format supported ETS standard, however they do not. The same SMS incompatibility issues also plague time critical web clipping services, stock reporting and stock purchase transaction services.
TDMA and CDMA air interface traffic-speech channels, and PCM (pulse code modulation) circuits convert and process voice information in essentially the same manner. These encompass processes such as convolutional codes, code interleaving, and the like, and are essential to such modulation coding schemes as binary phase shift keying (BPSK) and quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK). BPSK and QPSK related codes and their variants achieve coding gains at the expense of bandwidth expansion. That is, when the redundant bits used in any channel space are used to provide coding gains, the overall data rate and, consequently, bandwidth is increased for the same information rate. Typically in digital voice frame construct overall information rate exchange on both ends is reduced. Therefore, these convolutional codes are not incorporated into modems and thus modem protocols. Designers tend to limit the best component structures of a given medium in order to achieve a much lesser degree of performance. This fact alone limits sending of conventional modernized data over GSM-TDMA, TDMA and CDMA air interface digital speech and pulse code modulated (PCM) channels without using a specialized modem on each end of the communications event.
Voice information transported through a digital medium is much easier to manage than conventional modernized data originally applied in an analog circuit switched cellular environment. In fact, GSM 900/1800/1900 cannot support circuit switched data through “voice” channels without radically modifying existing physical and logical channel infrastructure. GSM has provided many different connection-based and connectionless data pathways not all of which are good choices for web-based application specific information gathering information and application specific telemetry data, because of the complexity that results in overhead hungry data protocols which are prohibitive with respect to expense and low performance.